


Drunken Nights

by PaladinAlby



Series: Kreizloore One-Shots [6]
Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Drunk John, Fluff, Im like rlly drunk rn, M/M, Making Out, Sexual innuendos, Smitten Laszlo, and boy it was fun, so i wrote drunk john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: John and Laszlo have a night where they don't have to work. Of course, John takes this chance to get drunk and fawn over Laszlo.





	Drunken Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while drunk and i tried to edit it so hopefully there aren't many mistakes.
> 
> [Edited]
> 
> I do not own the characters nor the show

It was on the rare occasion that they got to spend nights alone, where they didn’t have to run off to a crime scene or worry about investigating anything until the next day. So, John took this opportunity to get drunk with no interruptions.

John groaned at the taste of the whiskey filling his mouth, swallowing it quickly and enjoying the burn from the liquid. Whiskey was truly a blessing in his life, and he got him drunk so quickly, though that could be because of the fact that he was a lightweight. It was surprising that he was still a lightweight, considering all the days he spent getting drunk in his youth. Come to think of it, no one had really ever seen him truly drunk, the only person that had seen him like that was Laszlo.

Speaking of Laszlo, John looked over to where his lover sat on the couch, a book in his hands, eyebrows furrowed as if he was thinking intently. John rolled his eyes, his lover was always working no matter the occasion. The artist chugged down the rest of his whiskey, feeling a happy buzz washing over his body as he strolled towards Laszlo. 

“No more reading.” John said, taking the book away from Laszlo with a grin. He closed the book and chucked it onto the table in front of the couch, cringing at the loud sound it made when it landed. Laszlo only raised his eyebrow at him, asking the silent question of ‘why’. 

John kept the grin on his face, sitting down next to Laszlo, moving around so he was laid out on the couch, his head in his lover’s lap.

“Are you drunk?” Laszlo asked softly, watching with a barely contained smile as John scoffed, pretending to be offended at the question.

“Drunk? Me? Of course.” John said, smiling widely up at his lover, earning him a roll of the eyes. John only chuckled, grabbing the doctor’s hand and holding it, running his fingers over the roughened skin. Laszlo moved his other hand to John’s head, carding his fingers through his soft hair. “I love your hands.”

“Oh really?” Laszlo asked, smirking at the wink John sent him.

“Yes really. I love holding them. I love the feel of them against mine. It’s a pity I can’t feel it that much.” John said pouting slightly, but his mischievous grin appeared back on his face before saying his next bit. “I love the feel of them pinning my wrists to the bed when you fuck me.”

Laszlo gave a shocked laugh, completely forgetting about how blunt John could be when drunk. However, he tried not to let the comment become envisioned in his mind, the last thing he needed at this time was an erection.

“I also really love your beard oddly enough.” John continued, his words slurring, raising a hand to run it through Laszlo’s beard, enjoying the feel of how soft it was. “It makes you look so manly and attractive.”

The truth was that Laszlo has heard this all before, John is always very vocal while drunk. But he really didn’t mind, and he wasn’t about to complain about it, the compliments made him feel happy and content. 

“And your eyes… I always feel so lost when I stare into them.” John said, his hand pulling at Laszlo’s chin to make the man look down at him. John sighed at the sight of his lover’s eyes, loving how bright and full of life they were.

Laszlo smiled at him, leaning down to kiss John, only for the taller man to sit up and straddle Laszlo’s lap. John planted his lips on Laszlo’s, his arms wrapping around the mans shoulders. The doctor opened his mouth to John’s wandering tongue when he felt it brush against his lower lip, his own tongue making its way into John’s mouth. The man tasted of whiskey, and maybe given enough time, Laszlo could get drunk off the taste alone. 

But as soon as Laszlo felt John start grinding down onto him, he stopped the man, mouth pulling away from the him almost reluctantly and gasping for air. His hands gripped at Johns hips, stilling the man.

“John, you know my rule.” Laszlo said sternly. Years ago, the shorter man stated that he would never under any circumstance have sex with John while the man was intoxicated, causing a bit of argument from John but keeping to his word. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to fuck John, nearly everyday he did, but it was more of the case that John couldn’t consent to anything with a clear mind when he was drunk. 

“Come on Laszlo, please.” John whispered, his hips trying to move under Laszlo’s grasp but failing. 

“No, you’re drunk and need to sleep.” Laszlo said, his tone implying that his word was final, and he wouldn’t listen to any arguments. John pouted for a good few seconds before he sighed, giving up all fight but not moving from the man’s lap.

“Fine.” John huffed, his mouth forming a pout. Laszlo chuckled softly, kissing the pout off of his lover’s lips. 

“If you really want, I can fuck you tomorrow morning when you’re sober before we head out to meet with Sara.” Laszlo whispered and John grinned, nodding his head. “But now we should get you to bed.” 

“Only if you cuddle me.” John said, his voice taking on a slight child like tone. He climbed off of Laszlo’s lap, swaying slightly at the sudden shift in gravity. 

“Of course, darling.” Laszlo replied, taking John by the hand and leading him up to the bedroom. As soon as they were in the room, the doctor helped his lover strip into his under clothes, moving him into the bed. After stripping himself he climbed in behind John, snaking an arm around the man’s waist and pulling him towards him so his back was flush against his chest. 

“I love you Laszlo. One day I’m going to marry you.” John said, his words slurring slightly. Laszlo smiled softly, kissing the back of John’s neck. Even if they couldn’t get married, he would never leave this man.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are wondering why only Laszlo has ever seen john drunk its because when John is drunk he never stops talking about Laszlo.


End file.
